Spring of My Discontent
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: What happens when you mix me, Nico Di Angelo, and all of Greek mythology together? Chaos! I'm Rational and this is my story.
1. The Transfer Student Kills A Bull Man

**V.E.: I just had a crazy idea for this story. This is my first story for the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, so please don't be too hard on me.**

**Cassie:(see my profile) Valkyrie Elyon does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**V.E.: Otherwise, I would strangle those good for nothing directors that made such a crappy imitation of The Lightning Thief. Where was the story line?**

**Cassie: Please move on.**

* * *

Parts of me wished this story had never happened.

Parts of me say I'm still dreaming and it's time to wake up now. The things I've seen and did in this story defied everything I'd ever known and believed in. 'This is not real. This is not happening.' I thought that a lot.

Parts of me say it was the best thing that I'd ever done and would do it hundred times over again. And I have to admit, I did do some pretty cool things.

I mean, who gets the chance to be in a place that should belong in stories and the old myths, not to mention fight scary monsters, go on a quest, and learn secrets about yourself you never knew?

Yeah. That's what I thought.

If you would like someone perky, happy, and pretty to tell this story(like another person in this story who wasn't what I thought she was), click back to the homepage right now. I'm a pessimistic, somewhat sadistic, and plain kind of person.

If you don't mind, you're welcome to stick along and read my story. Although, some of it couldn't be seen as my story, but you can debate that on your own.

Don't say I didn't give you chance to leave right now.

* * *

My name is Alyssa Agnew. In this story, I was about fourteen turning fifteen later on. I attend Annapolis Area Christian School(AACS) as a freshman. Was I normal? That's up for debate.

My name, Alyssa, is kind of interesting, even though it's a pain since people spell it so many ways. It's Greek, means rational. Even though I don't really like my name, it kind of fits me. I'm always the one to see things logically. I opt for practical rather than excessively pretty. Give me jeans and a T shirt and I'm fine. Cheese pizza and video games to me are way better than going to a formal dance.

Although, the things I'm going to say happened ,don't seem to be coming from someone who is rational, let alone means it. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I kept to myself for most of the time, never made a fuss, and kept myself focused on my work. Well, I tried to focus on my work. My classmates are the noisiest bunch of sugar high kids(normal kids at least) you will meet.

Women's Choir was the worst. I don't care if it was one of the best choirs in the state! The girls there were loud, obnoxious, and couldn't take a hint that you would actually like to listen to the movie being shown(we watched _Phantom of the Opera_ once when our choir teacher was away). Not to mention Ms. Bennet, our teacher, was completely oblivious to these things and was an incredibly perky blonde. I hate perky blondes.

My hearing sure didn't help one bit with it. See, my hearing is kind of unusual. I listen to loud music on my headphone all the time and my mother says I shouldn't have very good hearing, but the strangest thing is I have incredible hearing. I can pick up the slightest cough or sneeze.

Yeah, I know it's unusual.

Little did I know that sense of hearing would change my life forever.

The whole thing started when the second semester started.

I was in my second period English Class when I noticed a guy I hadn't seen before. He had messy black hair, a mix between olive and pale skin, and black eyes that seemed to have seen everything. He kept fidgeting in his seat. One of his fingers kept tapping a skull ring on another one of his fingers that didn't look well with the uniform.

I turned back to reading the mythology book we were going to be reading. I wasn't particularly interested in who he was, plus I love mythology, especially Greek Mythology. I knew that the test on _Mythology_(by Edith Hamilton) was going to be snap since I'd been reading about it since I was in fourth grade.

Mrs. Smith, our English teacher for the semester and the school's drama teacher, came into the room with her stack of papers and a bottle of Mountain Dew(to me it tastes nasty). She was a light brown haired woman, in her early forties, with black glasses and always wore bright dramatic clothing(drama teacher). That day, she wearing a turquoise shirt with a white skirt with bright green and brown circles patterned on it. Light blue and green crystal beads were hung down in her necklace.

She smiled as she began writing our assignments for the day( Discussing the Twelve Olympians) and our home work(Read about Demeter). After she was done she turned back to the class, began discussing all about the Twelve Olympians we read about.

I zoned out for most of that. I already knew this stuff. I read the book(including the Norse Mythology section) like ten times over summer vacation and the first half of the school year.

And I would have continued to do so had Perez Markel not made a stupid mistake.

Perez was an African American guy in my class that was constantly bugging me. My mother says, it means he like me, but to me he's an annoying pain. He was also in three other of my classes. The only satisfaction I got out of it was that I knew I got better grades than he did. I only wish I could throw him in the shark tank at the aquarium.

Anyway, he was talking about Hades.

"Hades is the god of death and ruler of the Underworld..and uh...is evil."

EHH! Wrong! This guy needs to learn to pay attention to details better.

As I raised my hand to correct it, I caught a glance of the new guy out of the corner of my eye. His dark eyes were glaring at Perez with such hatred, you'd think he had insulted his father. Well, anyone who wanted to rip Perez's head off was a friend of mine.

Mrs. Smith seemed disappointed with Perez's answer then noticed my hand up.

"Yes Miss Agnew?"

I lowered my hand and rolled my eyes at Perez.

"Hades is not evil. He rules the Underworld and over the dead. He is not death himself, that's Thanatos. He's not really considered an Olympian since he resides in the Underworld, but he's not a cruel god. He is also known as Dis, the Rich One since he has control over the Earth's minerals."

Mrs. Smith smiled and nodded, happy with my answer. I got a glance at the new guy again. He seemed a bit impressed, nodding his head slightly.

Perez smiled at me, which I did not want.

"You're so smart Alyssa. How about a study date?"

Yes he asked this in class.

_How about the twelfth of never?_

I wish I said that. Instead, I just went back to my _Mythology_ copy as Mrs. Smith scolded Perez for talking out of turn again. Then she turned back to the class.

"Okay, does anyone know Hades' symbol?"

The new guy raised his hand. Mrs. Smith seemed kind of puzzled, finally realizing there was a new kid in her class.

"I'm sorry, you are..."

"Nico Di Angelo. I was told there was a note sent to my teachers so they knew I would be coming today."

Mrs. Smith's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh, so you're the new student. In that case, do you know Hades' symbol of power?"

Nico Di Angelo nodded. Name sounded Italian.

"That would be his Helm of Darkness."

Mrs. Smith nodded.

"That is correct Mr. Di Angelo."

At that point, the bell rung. Everyone got out of their seats as Mrs. Smith tried to sound over the rustle.

"Don't forget to read Demeter for homework tonight."

I got up and got my books together. Before I walked away, I paused. I felt like someone was watching me. I immediately turned to Perez, but he was talking to his buddies. Then I noticed it was coming from Nico's direction. I turned and felt surprised.

Nico's face seemed surprised at me, like it was the first time he got a clear good look at me since entering the classroom. His eyes kept watching me like he knew me, he had met me before, and he was definitely not happy to see me. Which was weird cause I had never seen the guy before.

I quickly averted me eyes and got the hell out of his view. That look scared me.

For the rest of the week, I avoided him which was pretty easy to do since I just avoid everyone. However, I eventually got stuck with Nico Di Angelo in a way I would never have expected.

* * *

I hate my forgetfulness sometimes. If I didn't have it, none of this wouldn't have happened. But unfortunately, I do have it.

I was almost to my brother's car so he could drive us home when I realized I left my English book in my locker, which had work due the next day as the first class of the day. I rushed back to my locker. The school looked completely empty. I got the book out, but just as I was ready to leave I heard something going on in the classroom next to my locker.

I don't intend to eavesdrop, it just happens with my hearing. But I looked through the door window and I couldn't believe what I saw.

A buff looking guy was bashing his head all round the room in an tempt to get something. He wasn't wearing any clothes, besides white underwear. He had coarse brown hair from his belly button to his shoulders, getting thicker as it went. His face was the most odd, he had a snout as long as my brothers arm with ring out his nose and pointy horns on his head. Like a bull.

That guy could not be...

He aimed his head at the door. I got the hell out of the way.

He slammed through the wooden door, unhinging it and sending across the hall.

Nico Di Angelo came through the doorway. He had a sword on him, which should have gotten anyone expelled faster than they could put it through the Dean of Punishment's heart. It was black, it didn't look like steel.

Nico glanced at the bull man, which was aiming at him. As he charged, I grabbed Nico toward the lockers and stuck a leg out as the bull man tripped.

My leg hurt like the time I ran it into a pipe. I thought I almost broke it.

Nico looked at me then rushed over to the bull man and stuck a sword through him and he just disappeared.

Then Nico turned back to me.

I panicked. What would you have done if you just saw a monster like thing, that shouldn't exist, get stabbed by your classmate, and now he was looking like he was debating whether or not to kill you?

Fight or flight situation. I chose flight.

I ran out of there as quick as my legs could carry me, out of the building, out to the parking lot, and got into the car, shutting the door with a big BANG!

My brother looked at me annoyed.

"What took you so long?"

"Forgot my book."

He just shrugged and got driving.

I shook all the way home. I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if he followed me, which he didn't, thank goodness.

But just as I was about to go in my house when I got home, I felt like I saw a shadow move quickly.

I brushed it aside and opened a bottle of Diet Coke. I felt like I was starting to crack and there's nothing better than Diet Coke to calm you down.

If I hadn't had it, I would have turned to a nervous wreck in five minutes.

* * *

**V.E.: That's all for today.**

**Cassie: Please review.**


	2. My Dreams Take on a Whole New Level

**V.E.: I'm glad to see some people enjoy this fic.**

**Cassie: It has put her in a good mood. Though she should be doing her summer homework.**

**V.E.: I'm going to do it before I go to Ocean City! We went over this already! Now are you going to do the disclaimer or not.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything besides Alyssa and other OCs.**

**V.E.: Now move on please.**

* * *

The next day, I went to English class and sat down in my seat, without looking at Nico Di Angelo.

After a bottle of Diet Coke and listening to music for an hour the night before, I had calmed down, though I was still a little twitchy. Nothing I saw could have happened in real life. It was just my imagination.

Besides, I was cracking anyway.

The week before, when my science class went down to the creek, I thought I saw a couple of weird girls. By weird, as in they had green hair and pointed ears! The next moment, they melted into some trees. Thank goodness it was a Friday so I had all weekend to calm down.

Two months ago, I was talking with Cy Klingsmith, also known as Klingon(my bible teacher likes to give everyone in his class weird names, usually with their last name, mine was Agnewstein) when I started joking about Mr. Derechinsky(he wasn't in the room). He laughed, but it sounded like _Bla-ha-ha_, like a goat.

I shouldn't have thought that. Cy was already a little unusual. He had this sort of muscular disease so he had to use crutches to walk and was excused from P.E. classes for life. Don't think he wasn't fast. You should see him run when it's breakfast for lunch day in the cafeteria. He also had a beard and seemed like he was older then a freshman. He must have been held back a grade or two.

Back to English Class.

I listened to Mrs. Smith's comments about the tale of Cupid and Psyche, even though I could practically recite the thing in my sleep. Perez kept trying to catch my eye, which annoyed me. After I finished my homework at the end of class, I felt Nico was watching me again and ignored it.

RING!

I packed up my stuff and headed into the hallway when someone(guess who) grabbed my shoulder.

"You forgot this."

I turned around to see Nico Di Angelo, holding my Mythology book which I swore I had in my arms a minute ago.

I took the book and nodded politely.

"Thank you."

Nico smiled slightly, which was rare occurrence.

"No problem. And about what you saw yesterday..."

I put on my best poker face.

"What do you mean?"

Nico's face seemed both surprised and disappointed.

"Well, when you saw me in the hallway after school..."

"How'd you know I went back to get my book? I didn't see you there."

Without waiting for any other questions, I turned and walked away to my bible class. I was pretty good liar, even though I'd been told since I was five it was a sin. I was told by my cousin Emily that I could have been a great card player if I liked cards.

Still, something was wrong.

It was like Nico was expecting me to have seen that thing. Like it was real.

Those thoughts preoccupied my head the rest of the day until I was home.

As soon as I got home, I went up to my room for some reading when my dad came up from the basement.

A word about my family before you meet my dad.

My family originally lived in the suburbs near Chicago before we moved to Maryland after Dad's office closed down. It was a pain since it was six hours to my closest relative and car trips are still uncomfortable. Anyway, now my dad works in the basement, occasionally going out to lunch and the bookstore.

My mom teaches at my old elementary and middle school, working with four year olds and giving special lessons to kids that had problems with reading. I look exactly like her besides a couple moles on my face.

My oldest brother Caleb was at college, though it didn't matter whether he was there or at home. I never saw him because of work or his girlfriend when he was.

Daniel is my second oldest brother, aka my chauffer, and he always looked like he was tired. Sometimes it was hard to even remember he was my brother. He's smart, but was lazy. There was some problems turning in assignments the year before, which he ran away once though we don't really talk about it.

Anyway, my dad smiled when he saw me.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Talk to anyone?"

I should explain that.

You see, I have this sort of a psychological disorder that makes it hard for me to make friends with people. What I had then with some people, were more of acquaintances then friends. My dad and my mom constantly bugged me about it.

"A little."

I walked up the stairs before my dad could ask more questions. It got annoying after awhile.

I walked into my sky blue colored room(it used to pink, thank goodness we painted over it that last summer) and plopped on my bed. I was tired for some reason so I slowly closed my eyes and nodded off.

* * *

I had plenty of weird reams before(one involving little girls in Halloween costumes hunting down hula dancers), but that one took the cake.

I saw Nico Di Angelo in the Bible Classroom looking bored out of his mind as usual, tapping his skull ring constantly like the day I first saw him.

Then Cy walked into the room, which was unusual cause I had never seen the two together before in school.

Nico scowled at Cy a little.

"You're late."

Cy smiled weakly.

"Sorry. Mr. Schaefer, the science teacher, had me make up a test."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So any luck on finding any half bloods at this school?"

Cy shook his head.

"No, but that's not really surprising. This is one of the best schools around. There is no way some kid with ADHD and dyslexia could get into this school unless the parents made a generous contribution to the school."

So that's how some kids got F's all year, but still stayed in school.

Cy continued.

"Anyway, this school is a waste of time. I knew I should have applied to the public high school!"

Nico paused for a moment then spoke something that surprised me.

"What about that girl in my English class? What's her name...?"

"Alyssa. And there's no way she is."

Nico's interested seemed to have been captured, something that rarely happened in class.

"How do you know?"

Cy fidgeted a little.

"I've talked to her a little. She's in my bible class. She reads books really fast and she sits really still and quiet most of the time. I've seen her parents too. There's no way she's like you. Unless you know something."

Nico messed with his hair a little.

"Remember what happened yesterday?"

"You mean the Minotaur?"

I felt my jaw drop. Why did Cy sound like this was somewhat normal?

Nico nodded.

"Yeah. Right when the Minotaur was about to charge me, she grabbed me out of the way and tripped it."

Cy's jaw did what mine just did a minute ago then regained his composure a little.

"What did you say to her?"

"She didn't give me any time to. She ran out after I stabbed it. This morning, she acted like nothing happened. She lies almost as well as Chiron."

_Who's Chiron?_ The name rang a bell somewhere.

Cy thought for a moment then his eyes lit up with an idea.

"She's probably a scared mortal who can see through the Mist, like Rachel. She isn't..."

Nico looked at Cy with a look that said 'I know what I'm talking about.'

"She has to have some sort of link to the gods."

Cy looked doubtful.

"What makes you think she does?"

Nico looked like he was wrestling with himself to tell Cy something. In the end, it seemed like he decided to speak.

"She looks like...someone I met."

Cy looked at Nico, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay."

"And that person is one of _them_."

Cy looked like something had snapped in his mind.

"But that is impossible! She couldn't be! She doesn't fit the profile!"

Nico nodded.

"I know, but what else could she be?"

Cy thought for a moment then groaned.

"I am so stupid! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Nico didn't seem impressed.

"Yeah. What else is new?"

Cy glared at Nico then continued.

"I mean, she is related to the gods, but not the way you expect."

Nico's attention was fixed on Cy again.

"Explain."

Cy got out an empty soda can then took a bit out of it.

My jaw dropped again. How could he had done that?

After he finished chewing, Cy cleared his throat.

"She's not a half blood, but someone in her family is. Like a grandparent or a great grandparent or great great granparent. That explains how she can see through the Mist and look like the person you met, but her scent isn't strong enough to bring out monsters. I felt it a little when I was talking to her."

Nico's eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know people like that existed."

Cy shrugged.

"It's rare, but not unheard of. By the way, who does she look like?"

Nico looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Uh..."

The loudest WOOF! I'd ever heard drowned out Nico's reply.

I saw the biggest dog I'd ever seen before in my life, if you could call it a dog, pounce on Nico and lick him into the oblivion.

Nico looked like he was caught between laughing at and scolding the dog.

"MRS. O LEARY, GET OFF OF ME!"

Mrs. O'Leary stopped and got off him. She wagged her tail like she wanted to play with him.

Cy cowered under a desk.

"You know I don't think Mr. D is going to be happy about the classroom being overturned."

Nico looked confused.

"What does the wine dude have to do with the bible classroom?"

Cy rolled his eyes.

"The bible teacher asks that we call him Mr. D. It's easier to remember than Derechinsky."

"Oh. So what are we going to do about her?"

Cy sighed.

"First, we should probably..."

Nico stood up straight.

"Do you feel that?"

"What?"

Nico glanced around the room.

"Someone's here."

Cy looked nervous.

"We need to get out of here now."

Nico shook his head.

"Not physically. That's strange I can usually tell when a spirit is nearby and who it is. This one's too fuzzy."

He looked at me straight in the eyes and I woke up.

* * *

I woke up panting and sweating slightly.

That dream was so real, but how could it be? What were those guys talking about? What was that dog? Who did I remind Nico of? And who were _them_?

"Dinner!"

I put those thoughts out of my mind as I went down for dinner, trying to make what sense I could of that dream.

* * *

**V.E.: Sorry it's short again and may be a little choppy.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon would like it if people would review her stories since she hasn't been getting that many. Also I would prefer not to use too many darts again.**

**V.E.: Ha ha ha. Very funny Cassie. See you next chapter.**


	3. Cheerleaders Are Vampires

V.E.: I'm glad to see some people read this story.

**Cassie: I'm just wondering which god she is descended from.**

**V.E.: You'll see...(MUHAHAHAH!)**

**Cassie backs away from V.E. slowly.**

**Cassie: You all know the disclaimer. Please move on.**

* * *

Time passed on.

Winter changed to spring and my mood got better. For some reason, I don't like either the extreme cold or heat. When it's hot, I wilt. When it's cold, I freeze. My mom says I'm like a flower.

We moved on from mythology to _Romeo and Juliet_. If it weren't for the sword fighting and people dying, I would have fallen asleep. That and the fact we were watching a movie instead of reading the book. Honestly, the love story was the worst piece of crappy romance I'd ever seen. No offense to Shakespeare fans.

Perez kept saying I was Juliet to his Romeo. I said, "No I'm Rosaline."(Anyone who has studied this should know who I'm talking about.)

As for Nico, I avoided him like the plague. I know it's stupid and rude, but that dream freaked me out. Like I said before, it was easy for me to avoid anybody. Nico kept glancing at me occasionally in class and I ignored him.

I avoided Cy too. Besides my Bible class with Mr. D, I didn't have him anywhere close to me. Sometimes he tried to strike up a conversation, but I always cut him off saying I needed to get to my next class.

Anyway, things didn't start happening until the last day of school.

* * *

It was pretty normal morning. Just the average, 'have fun this summer, don't forget to do your homework, don't plagiarize' talk they almost always give us.

Around my last lunch at school for the year, I went up to order a cookie from the cafeteria like I always do, when I bumped into Sarah Green.

Remember how I hate perky blondes, like my choir teacher? Look it up in the dictionary and there's Sarah's along with my choir teacher and some girls in Choir class. She was some transfer student from California with a body that made most normal girls look her with undying envy and hatred( I was one of them. My thighs are terrible. Life's not fair!). She joined the cheerleading squad, but I never saw how she did since I never went to the games. The one time I did talk to her before hand, she was trying to get me to go the winter dance. I didn't go.

Anyway, I bumped into her leg by accident when I heard something weird.

A small medal _clang_.

I did a double check to see if I heard right. No one seemed to hear anything.

Sarah looked at me strangely. It was like a mixture of concern and disbelief, though I could tell it was fake.

"Are you all right?"

I didn't like the tone of that voice so well.

I just shook my head.

"Nothing."

I hurried away catching two scents. One was floral, I think it was roses. The other was something familiar, but I couldn't remember where.

I should probably explain. My memories have been kind of fractured. I see things that seem familiar to me, but I can't remember where they're from. The first somewhat clear memory I have was my grandpa's funeral and even that's hazy.

I don't know why, but it really bothered me sometimes.

Like that scent. I hurried back to where I was eating without getting my cookie and just started doodling on a spare piece of paper.

Guess who crept up and saw what I was doing.

"That's a pretty interesting...I don't know what that is."

I turned around to find Nico looking at my drawing with disbelief.

I sighed. He's not the first person to tell me that. My art skills sucked which was kind of bad since I'm a visual person.

"It's a flower."

Nico looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

I shot him a glare.

"Laugh and I'll kill you."

Nico smiled like there was a private joke behind those words.

"I'd like to see you try."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my drawing.

"Go away Di Angelo."

Nico looked at me like a pleading dog.

"Can't we talk?"

I was immune to such looks, especially from my mom.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I shot him a look.

"Why do you want to talk to me? You've been trying to talk to me since March."

Nico opened his mouth then closed it again, as if thinking of something.

"Please? Today's my last day here."

That interested me a little.

"You're not coming back here next year?"

Nico nodded.

"I never stay at a school for more than a year. Actually, it's been awhile since I've been to school."

There were bunch of questions I wanted to ask, but didn't. A lot of things went through my mind. I realized something. I wanted to talk to him. There was something about him. Something kind of familiar.

I sighed.

"After school, my locker."

Nico looked grateful.

"Thank you!"

RING!

That was the school bell once again and I hurried off to my class.

Throughout the rest of the day, I anticipated in talking to Nico. I felt like I was waiting for something to change.

Well, it definitely would.

* * *

When the school day ended, Nico wasn't at my locker.

I shook my head. I was an idiot to believe he would be there.

Then I noticed something odd. The smell from Sarah seemed to be there. My senses seemed to be kicking into overdrive. I was noticing everything clearly. And someone was coming near me...

"Alyssa!"

I turned and saw Cy, looking ready to wet his pants.

"What's wrong?"

Cy grabbed my hands walked really fast, like when it was lunch time.

* * *

Cy rushed me down to the creek. I didn't question what he was doing. I just knew there was something wrong.

My senses were still in overdrive. Anticipating something. Question was, what?

Cy stopped and I could see what was going on. Nico was swinging the same sword from the last time as Sarah confidently evaded him and smiled. It looked like this had been going on for quite some time before Cy came to get me. Why did he come to get me by the way? And why was Nico attacking a cheerleader(granted I would love to help him).

I blinked and saw Sarah, but differently than before. Her eyes were red and teeth pointed. Her legs were mismatched; one a donkey leg and the other a type of metal.

Well, the cheerleader was an evil vampire. I always knew she was evil, but the vampire part was new. An odd looking one at that. Nothing like I had seen in _Twilight_ pictures.

"She's not a vampire."

I turned to Cy.

"She's not? Wait, how did you..."

Cy grinned a little.

"Satyrs can read emotions."

Just as I was about to ask what Greek mythology had to do with any of this, he took off his pants. Normally, I would have looked away, but it wasn't legs under them.

It was hooves.

"Sorry about the secrecy, but some mortals can see through the Mist as well as you. The empousa over there is a good example."

Empousa?

Satyrs?

Mist?

What was happening?

Sarah leaned over with a smile at Nico.

"Come on, give me a kiss."

For a couple of moments, Nico froze. He seemed almost intoxicated.

Sarah smiled and beckoned him closer.

"Blood of heroes is my favorite. Come, let me take you."

My instincts took over as I picked up and threw a rock at Sarah's head.

"Hey ugly!"

CONK!

It hit right between her red eyes.

Which glared at me as soon as it could.

"So you can see...I thought I smelled it...the ichor(AN: Golden blood of the gods) flowing through you. Small and hardly noticeable. Almost impossible to detect, actually. Descendant of a minor god, perhaps?"

I didn't like the way she was looking at me. It was mix between annoyance and fury.

Luckily, it gave Nico time to come to his senses and stab her in the back while she was talking to me.

Sarah seemed to struggle with the words as she spoke.

"You...can't...win...Soon...she...she...will...have...the...the...the..."

Before she could what, she disappeared in golden dust like the Minotaur.

Nico panted as he ran up to me and Cy.

"Thanks."

I fought the urge to smile.

"You're welcome. What's going on?"

My normal life as I knew it ended that day.

* * *

**V.E.: That's all for today. Sorry if this is short.**

**Cassie: Review. V.E. has confidence issues.**

**V.E.: Hey!**

**Cassie(bowing): Until the next chapter.**


	4. I Get Kidnapped

**V.E.: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy.**

**Cassie: Please excuse her.**

**V.E.: Indeed. I actually got an interesting story idea of Alyssa being in one of those 'Read the books' stories. Maybe when this story is all over.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you take me for, an idiot?"

I looked at Nico, who was sitting next to me in the car Cy was driving, like he was crazy. After the incident in the woods, the two idiots shepherded me into their car.

Guess what? Know those Greek myths? The ones we were studying when Nico started school? Turns out they're not myths! They've traveled with the Heart of the West from Greece to Rome to Spain to England and finally America.

The monsters from myths? They're real too! They don't have souls, you see, when a hero slays one they eventually reform and it's demigods' problems to deal with them.

I guess you could say I didn't believe them. Didn't help the fact that I could be very sarcastic at times.

Anyway, back to where we were...

Nico sighed.

"Why is this so hard to accept? You can see through the Mist very well, surely you thought there must have been a logical explanation."

I nodded and glared at him.

"Yes, I'm going crazy. And you guys are beyond crazy."

Cy rolled his eyes then lurched to the left. Let's just say, if given the choice between walking and driving in Cy's car, I'd walk five miles.

"Told you we shouldn't have told her. Too bad we can't have her forget."

"What do you guys want with me?"

Nico seemed to understand a little what I was saying. I mean, what could I do? I'm a terrible athlete, bad artist, relatively okay singer, and kind of not a demi god.

Then Nico got this really weird look in his eye. It made me wonder whether he was some kind of a genius or a madman. I went with, and still go with, madman.

Nico glanced at Cy.

"Pull over."

Cy pulled over abruptly. How did that guy get a license in the first place?

When I was done praying to whatever force that kept me alive, Nico tried to get me out of the car.

"Come on."

My glare turned up a notch.

"No way. Take me home. NOW."

For a couple of minutes, Nico and I just glared at each other waiting for one of us to wear down.

Then Nico picked me up and swung me over his shoulders. Demi gods are strong I guess no matter who their parent is.

I banged my fists on his back and kicked.

"Let me go you son of a..."

Nico then proceeded to stuff a dirty sock down my throat, which felt like it was older then my grandpa(the living one). It tasted like my brother Daniel's cooking, in which I learned to only let my brother cook prepared dishes.

Cy looked at me a while, seeming a bit shocked at Nico's actions.

"Are you sure you want to piss her off?"

Nico shrugged.

"Why? She's pretty annoying now that I've talked to her."

Cy shook his head.

"She's pretty nice. A little eccentric, but nice. When she's in a good mood. Not surprised she thought she was going crazy."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Any advice on how to keep her quiet until I get her to camp?"

Camp? What camp? Am I being kidnapped?

What's going to happen to me?

Cy grimaced.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Got any other bright ideas? Her going to camp is probably the best thing that we can do right now."

"But, if what Rachel said...I mean if Alyssa really is the one she's talking about, don't you think we should just let her be?"

Nico's glare made you feel like he could send your soul to the innermost pits of hell. Which being a son of Hades, he probably could.

Cy cowered like kid about to get yelled at. I almost felt sorry for the guy if he wasn't leaving me with Nico.

"Just take care of her family."

"What should I have them say?"

Nico shrugged.

"Military summer camp?"

"She got straight A's this semester."

How did Cy know any of that stuff?

Nico thought for a moment before speaking.

"Tell them she's won a scholarship to a very prestigious summer camp that will do wonders for her college application. Think they'll be able to say that?"

Cy nodded.

"Better. The whole summer or a couple weeks?"

"Whole summer. Chiron will probably want to figure out what god or goddess she's descended from. Though I have a guess."

Again with Chiron. Felt familiar.

Cy made one feeble last attempt to get me out of this.

"But the prophecy..."

Nico sighed.

"If she really is the girl of the prophecy, we need to figure out if she's dangerous or not."

Cy looked at Nico, worried.

"And if she is?"

"We kill her. Simple as that."

Said without a second thought.

Nico whistled with two of his fingers.

"WOOF!"

Mrs. O'Leary came and licked Nico profusely again. She eventually stopped as Nico scratched under her chin.

"Good girl."

Then I was thrown across Mrs. Leary's back and spat out the sock just then.

"Who do you think you are? You think my parents will just accept what you say, just like that?"

Nico pointed a sole finger at my forehead.

"If there is no one else in your family who can see through the Mist, they'll accept it. Now be quiet."

"Excuse me? You said you guys might kill me!"

Nico sighed.

"You are definitely a relative of hers. So whiny."

"Again with the her. Who do I look like you know?"

Nico stared at me as if I had come back from the dead or something.

"So you were that spirit in the bible classroom. Interesting powers for someone not even a half blood. Even I couldn't see you and I have gifts with the spirits. As for her...if you come with me to camp you might find out."

Nico got me to sit straight up on Mrs. O'Leary as he said this.

"Do you hate going too fast, the dark, weird noises, or feeling weird?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"Sorry about this then. Shadow travel is what we got now."

Cy smiled at me weakly.

"See you at camp."

I looked at Cy then Nico incredulously.

"I haven't agreed to go at all."

Then Nico asked me something that took me by surprise.

"Do you have problems with your memory?"

How. Did. He. Know. THAT?

Nico ruffled Mrs. O'Leary a little before turning back to me.

"I found out from Chiron that if there is something wrong with the Mist, people will often have memory problems as a result. Your sight is a bit too good or that, but it can be inherited. Someone in your family is descended from the gods and probably used the Mist on someone else, like a spouse or child."

I looked expectantly at Nico.

"Get to the point Corpse Breath. You need to start carrying some breath mints."

Nico groaned before continuing. Looking back, I guess I could have acted a little nicer, but I barely act like that most of the time. It felt good to be able to insult perople without my parents hearing about it.

"The point is, if you come with us you might be able to figure out who the half blood is in your family and who the Mist was used on."

For a moment, I just thought this over. So my memory problem had to do with me being a descendant of a god.

Common sense kept screaming at me. _Kick him, run away, get out of there!_

But something stopped me.

_You may never get a chance like this again._

Let this be said up front. I really hate my life.

All right, who doesn't hate their life?

But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. My life actually had something that should belong in a book. Something exciting and different. If given the choice, what would you pick?

That's what I thought.

Ignoring common sense(which I would regret many times later), I nodded my head.

Nico got Mrs. O'Leary to turn towards the shadow of a tree. He glanced a bit at Cy.

"Take care Cy. And no eating aluminum in front of her family."

Cy nodded and got back to his car. He drove ten times the speed limit.

When I couldn't see him anymore, Mrs. O'Leary charged toward the shadow as I embraced for the impact of crashing into a tree, which did not come.

* * *

**V.E.: Sorry it's so late!**

**Cassie: She has been busy with school work.**

**V.E.: Review. Next chapter is arriving at camp.**


	5. A Horse Faints

**V.E.: I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! It's been a long time since I've updated anything! The truth is I've had some problems including breakdowns and being stuck. I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short.**

**Cassie: Valkyrie Elyon doesn't own anything.**

**V.E.: Roll chapter.**

**

* * *

**

How do you describe shadow traveling?

If you like darkness all around you, cold shivers, unusual noises, or like the feeling of your face and everything else on your body peeling off, you'd love it.

It seemed like forever to me when it finally stopped. I fell off Mrs. O'Leary and kissed the ground so many times. It definitely wasn't one amusement ride I wanted to go on again.

Nico was smirking at me.

"I thought you said you were okay with that stuff."

I didn't even have enough resolve to glare him down.

"I lied."

Nico chuckled and got off Mrs. O'Leary. He pulled me up and steadied me. I felt a little wobbly, but otherwise fine. After a couple of minutes to regain my usual 'I-don't-care' composure, I quickly dropped it when I glanced at the camp.

It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. There were a bunch of campers training with weapons, dueling each other. There was archery class in the distance with half of the class hitting bulls-eye on first try. I saw some satyrs and nymphs chatting with each other, obviously flirting since the nymphs were giggling and satyrs blushing.

The collection of buildings in the shape of a Geek omega was definitely something that caught most of my attention. They looked nothing like each other, each representing a different personality.

Nico patted my shoulder.

"Come on. You need to meet Chiron and Mr.D."

I had no idea who he was talking about, but followed him anyway. I constantly took in more of the camp as we walked.

* * *

The more I saw, I got this weird sort of feeling. Part of it was acceptance, I was not crazy and Greek myths actually exist. Most of it was curiosity. I had a bunch of questions. The other feeling I wasn't entirely certain what it was, but it bothered me. It felt like something was stirring, waking up.

It might have been my senses. They hadn't stopped on full drive, I was still analyzing everything round me. As a matter of fact, it was about then that...

I grabbed an arrow that was flying over my head. Nico eyes widened a little, seemingly impressed, then looked at the person who shot the arrow who was coming up.

"Sorry about that!"

The guy was about four years older than me at least. He had black unruly hair a little like Nico's, but he had these sea green eyes that gave you the feeling you could trust him. I guess he was somewhat attractive, but I don't really pay attention to that in a guy that much.

Nico smiled jokingly.

"And here I thought you had given up archery. Didn't they have to desnag an arrow out of Chiron's tail one time?"

The guy smirked and shook his head.

"Funny Nico. And I thought all your friends were ghosts. Who's this?"

Nico glanced at me then back to the guy.

"This is Alyssa. Alyssa, this is my cousin Percy, son of Poseidon."

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Percy?"

"Short for Perseus. So you're the girl that helped Nico with the Minotaur."

I smiled slightly.

"I'm sure he would have been fine without me."

Percy chuckled a little.

"Probably. So how did you take it?"

Nico stared emotionlessly.

"I had to stuff one of my socks in her mouth to make her stop."

I aimed my right foot and stopped his left foot.

Nico winced and glared at me slightly.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Something about a prophesy, in which if I'm dangerous you have to kill me."

That little detail stood out in my memory.

Nico thought for a moment before nodding.

"Oh yeah."

Percy glanced me over as soon as he heard the word 'prophecy.' His face was pretty puzzled for awhile before he turned back to the archery range.

"Annabeth!"

"COMING!"

A honey blonde girl around Percy's age came up to us. She had these serious grey stormy eyes that hadn't stopped focusing on me since she saw me. It was like she was thinking a hundred things at once.

"Who's this?"

Nico pointed from me to Annabeth.

"Alyssa this is Annabeth, daughter of..."

I finished before he could.

"Athena."

The three demigods seemed shocked. How did I know that?

To answer their questions, I'm not entirely sure how I knew that myself. It was like something was telling me Annabeth was a child of Athena. Lucky guess, I supposed.

After a couple of moments, Annabeth's gaze seemed to bore into my eyes ten times more than before.

"How did you know that?"

I pointed to my right eye.

"Your eyes are grey. It's said in Greek mythology that Athena's eyes are grey. Also, you look you're sizing me up, like a strategist looking for the best solution to a problem."

Annabeth kept staring at me for awhile until Percy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Annabeth. Let's get back to class."

Annabeth smirked.

"I don't even know why you still try."

And the two turned and headed back, obviously very close friends.

Nico grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. We better get there on time or get turned into dolphins. Mr. D is not a patient person."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. I followed him anyway.

* * *

When I first met Dionysus, I thought of my sulking older brother Caleb. When he came home for the summer he had a day job at a day camp. It was common knowledge to everyone in my house he hated.

I once asked him if he hated it, why did he do it.

He replied it was money. That job paid much more than any other job he had so far. Didn't stop him from wishing for most of the kids to stay home sick.

Mr. D looked like a tired exasperated man who looked like he wouldn't really care if we all killed each other. He kept drinking out of a Diet Coke can, which reminded me of my confirmation classes which was torture and would have gone insane if it weren't for the Diet Coke to get me through the class.

He glanced at Nico with some annoyance when he spotted us.

"Well, if it isn't Nick Di Lorenzo. And who's this other brat?"

Nico's look was resigned, like he was used to this.

"This is Alyssa Agnew. The mortal that's a descendant of a god."

Mr. D just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Alicia..."

Now that was Mr. D's big mistake.

My eyes narrowed and my voice got deathly quiet.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Alicia."

Mr. D eyes' widened before going back to normal as if he was a little startled. Even Nico looked a little startled.

Mr. D took a large gulp of Diet Coke before speaking again.

"Okay Alice..."

Not my name, but better. The name Alicia is an incredibly long story that I will get into later with Nico.

I pointed at Mr. D.

"You're Dionysus, god of wine and drama."

Mr. D took another gulp of Diet Coke.

"So I see Nathan informed you. Good for him. I, however couldn't care less whether you know my name or not."

He said that, but his voice sounded like he was pleased I knew his name.

It was like the same way I knew Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. Another lucky guess, I suppose.

"So where exactly am I?"

Mr. D glanced at me like it was so obvious.

Nico rolled his eyes slightly.

"We shadow traveled for Maryland. She doesn't know where she is."

Then Nico turned to me.

"Just so you know we're in New York. The mortals see this as a strawberry farm which pays for all our expenses."

Mr. D put a fake smile on his face.

"Which I grow myself! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Why don't you just grow grapes? You're the wine god."

Another sip of Diet Coke.

"I'm on what you mortals would call probation."

Nico chimed in about then.

"He got busted for chasing an off limits wood nymph. So now we're stuck with him as our head counselor. Luckily his sentence has been reduced to fifty years instead of a hundred."

Mr. D just shrugged and drank more Diet Coke. Not a very good impression for the first god I ever met.

"Anyway, Chiron should be here in a couple minutes. He's off in Memory land again."

Chiron. Now I remembered where I heard that name before.

"The centaur? The trainer of Hercules and the other heroes. Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

Nico shot me a 'it's complicated.' Then he turned back to Mr. D.

"What do you mean by Memory land?"

Mr. D finished his Diet Coke and called up another one out of thin air.

"He goes off reminiscing all the heroes he's taught and how they died or disappeared or any other unpleasant ending for them. He'll probably do that for you brats after you die."

Mr. D didn't sound like a very optimistic person. He used the word died so casually.

Sounds of clip clops had Mr. D turning around.

"There you are Chiron. We were just talking about you."

It really was a centaur.

He started to smile before it dropped when he saw me. His know everything eyes kept looking at me shocked. He was trembling all the while he looked at me. His mouth was opening more and more.

I was really worried why he was doing that and if he was having a heart attack or something(can immortals have something like that?).

I was about to get closer to him when...

He fainted.

Seriously, he fainted. His horse knees buckled, eyes rolled, and he fell on his back.

Mr. D got up and went over. His face looked unusually concerned.

After a few moments, Nico pushed me away from the scene, though obviously shaken.

"Come on, I better get you over to Hermes cabin."

* * *

**Cassie: Read and review.**

**V.E.: I had a really good ideas for one of those fan fics that are an author's take on The Son of Neptune. I invented this really cool character named Nova. But I probably won't write it. I've got exams soon. And I want to update my others fics too. ****See you soon, I hope.**


	6. I Get Weapon Lessons from a Wizard

**V.E.: It's been a over a year since I've updated this story, so I need to lay down some facts.**

**1. This is not going into the Heroes of Olympus Universe. I wrote this before the series came out so I'm going to stick to it.**

**2. I have horrible writer's block and an annoying dad that's trying to get me to look at college so I haven't updated much.**

**3. Cassie won't be joining us again since I got tired of her as an OC.**

**Sorry if this chapter sounds different**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to repeat this?**

* * *

Nico got me settled in the Hermes cabin and left me alone for the rest of the night.

How was it? Awkward mostly. Chiron's fainting episode spread around the camp quickly and by dinner everyone was giving me looks which I tried to ignore as best I could.

So by the time I got back to the cabin, I fluffed my pillow and went promptly to sleep.

Remember my weird dreams? They just keep getting weirder and weirder as we go along.

I stood under a full moon sky with so many stars in a clearing in the middle of the woods. So many colorful wildflowers and berry bushes were throughout and a big stone right in the middle with some woman on it.

She got up as she saw me. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Long thick brown hair, light purple eyes, a comforting smile. She had a on a typical white dress that I saw Greek goddesses wear in pictures. She wore some golden dangle earrings and some matching goldenbracelets. Strange as it sounded, I felt like I knew her.

She beckoned me over. I walked over to her slowly as I noticed some fireflies flying around us. For a dream, it felt surprisingly realistic.

When I got over to her, her smile seemed even brighter than the stars and moon above us and she grabbed me into a big bear hug. I couldn't help but hug her back and enhaled the scent of roses.

We stayed like that for a while and the last thing I remember before waking up was how familiar she was.

* * *

I was the first up in my entire cabin. Not really a surprising thing for me, I was the usually the first up. I got up and noticed the orange camp T shirt and a pair of jeans at the end of my bed. Since I didn't bring anything with me to camp(being put on a hell hound without any luggage, not even my backpack), Nico must have spoken to someone to get me these.

I had light breakfast with very few people around. I scrapped my portion to the god's into the fire and gave a smile to the girl poking it with a stick. I was still in shock to everything I didn't ponder it.

Although my next acquaintence had more enthusiasm.

"Hello! Good Morning!"

I turned around to find a guy my age with dark red hair and forest green eyes along with very pale skin. He wore the traditional orange tshirt and jeans, but had on a smile that sent as much shivers to my spine as Nico's madman smile. He was also carrying around something not a lot of non-Athena kids would at camp, a thick red book with a strange symbol on the front.

I answered warily.

"Um..who are you?"

The guy answered without his smile dropping.

"Oh yeah. Since you went to bed early, Nico didn't tell you he asked me to give you some lessons since A) he used up some energy shadow traveling yesterday and B) he is not a morning person. My name is Andrew Willsam, Son of of Hecate, and I'll be your weapons tutor today!"

I marvelled how he was able to say all that in a single breath.

"Weapons tutor?"

Andrew nodded.

"First lesson about demigods, fighting is in our blood. Almost all of us(except for Aphrodite's kids) are hardwired for battle. I don't how that will work for you since you're a Legacy, but you should have some skill."

I followed what he was saying well enough, though a little confused.

"Legacy?"

"One descended from a god. Meet on the practice field in ten minutes."

I nodded and made my way to the practice field, wishing I had done better in P.E.

* * *

Andrew smiled as he came over with a small wooden trunk of sorts with some very good carved detail of ivy and lillies.

"Good, you showed up."

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"You sound surprised."

"People don't usually like to deal with me too much. Let's just say I've caused some trouble with magic. But enough about me, onto training."

He placed the small chest on the ground and opened it up.

About twenty or so minutes later, the ground was littered with every kind of weapon you could think of, even some from some fantasy MMORPG.

Andrew took a deep breath and smirked at my expression of shock.

"Gotta love magic. Ready to get started?"

I was still in shock so I shook my head a little to get it out. I tried not to let my uneasiness show in my voice.

"Okay..."

Andrew continued on without noticing.

"Okay, now usually demigods gravitate toward the weapon of their godly parent. For example; Ares kids tend to use spears and Hephaestus kids go for hammers. I for example use magic. But this isn't always the case. Percy uses a sword, I'm not sure about whether he can wield a trident or not; some of the Demeter kids have green thumbs, but tend to pair that with something else. Since you don't know which god you're related to you, we'll do a little of everything until you find you're niche."

I rose my hand.

Andrew seemed amused.

"Yes miss Alyssa?"

"You're getting a kick out of this."

"Maybe a little."

"What do you and Nico use?"

Andrew tilted his head, considering the question before answering.

"Nico has a sword of Stygian steel, a gift from his father. As for me..."

He held up the big book I saw earlier, noticing the symbol on it Celtic.

"This is my spellbook or grimoire. It's not the only way to channel magic, it's just my way. If you talk to my siblings you'll understand it a little more. Now let's get started."

Andrew picked up a big hammer.

"Give it a swing."

I tried to take it from his hands, but it weighed a ton. I swing it before it flew away and it hit some chariot wheel in the distance that came off causing a crash.

"AHHH!"

Andrew and I winced as it crashed.

"Let's move on to something lighter to handle."

I nodded.

"Yeah."

I tested out weapons the entire morning. Axes and hammers were discounted for being too heavy. I tried some swords with some conjured practice dummies, but I didn't like it. I tried some wooden staffs and gave Andrew a pretty big bumb on his forehead. I even tried a small pistol, which I was actually a pretty good shot at.

Andrew clapped a bit and I got the bullet in the dummy's head.

"Not a bad shot."

I glanced at the gun in my hand.

"Still doesn't feel right."

Andrew nodded.

"Okay, let's try knives."

I picked up one of the knives as Andrew conjured up another dummy. I did pretty okay with close combat and it felt better than anything else did, but I still felt something was missing.

Andrew smiled and nodded.

"Well, how does tht one feel?"

"Pretty good, but still missing something."

"Alright let's try a bow and arrows."

Andrew went back to the trunk(all that stuff and he didn't draw a bow?) and pulled out a wooden bow and grabbed some arrows off the ground for me. He flicked his wrists and some targets came floating to us in the distance followed by a huge group of archers and Chiron, not looking very happy(archers) and somewhat shocked(Chiron).

"Willsam what are you doing! Those are ours!"

Chiron regained his composure, trying very hard not to look at me.

"Andrew could you please return those targets? It's time for the advanced archery class."

Andrew waved his hand nonchalantly.

"You'll get them back in a minute. Ready Alyssa?"

I took a deep breath as I readied myself. I loaded my arrow and looked at my target. Almost like there was someone coaching me to, I readied my stance as I focused my eyes on the bullseye. It felt as natural to me as if I had done it since I old enough to hold a bow.

I felt like someone let go off my hand as I released the arrow.

THWACK!

It hit right in the middle of the red center.

My own jaw dropped, though in truth I wasn't surprised. Andrew's eyes raised, but also didn't seem surprised.

Chiron's eyes widened even more as the archer's class gasped as one and started talking.

"No way!"

"That's really good!"

"Beginner's luck..."

"Have her do it again then if it's just luck."

Nico Di Angelo came striding over, his hair looking as if he rolled out of bed. Andrew smiled to see him.

"Nice to see you up Nico. How long have you been watching?"

"Since you got beat up with a stick, you look better with the bump. Nice shot for a first time."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You were spying?"

Nico rolled his eyes toward Andrew.

"This guy is annoying in the morning. Once, he got some brooms to sprout arms and dump water on me. It flooded my cabin. So, you think you can do it again?"

I glanced from Nico to the target and readied my stance, giving my answer. Same as before, I felt like someone coaching me as I let the arrow fly towards another target.

It didn't hit the exact center, but very close to it.

I glanced at the archery class as they looked over me with some new interest. One of the blonde boys gave me a wink I chose to ignore as I glanced at Chiron who seemed lost in thought looking at me.

I smiled at the bow in my hands as I glanced at Andrew and Nico.

"Got any others I could try out?"

* * *

**V.E.: I know it isn't stellar, but it's been months since I wrote this story. I hope you enjoy and review.**


End file.
